


When Chase met Wilford

by timexturner



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timexturner/pseuds/timexturner
Summary: Chase Brody  meets Wilford warfstashe and things start to get weird from there.





	When Chase met Wilford

My life was at an all time low when I met him. I couldn't explain what he was. He certainly wasn't A magician like Marvin. He was... An entity that didn't go by any rules. One minute he was here and the next minute he was across the room. I had no idea how he was doing this but... I was determined to find out... 

" so, what's your name, sonny boy? My name is Will. Willford warfstashe." The man smiled at me. " wait a minute.... You're the guy that killed himself on television, aren't you? How's the wife? How's the kids? Trey still being a little shit? Oh and um...you best watch out for Stacy... She's a ...oh... Judging by your face it hasn't happened yet... Well good things for the future, I suppose." 

" dude, you are not making any sense" I said trying to understand what was going on. The man then got close up to me. 

" well, of course I'm not... Neither are you! You're the same as I am, friend." Will said to me. I gluped. " that's right, you're as dead as Abe was!" 

" who?" I asked confused as to who Abe was. 

" ah, nobody important" the man said. I started processing. 

" wait.. Wait... I'm DEAD? That was a toy gun! It was meant to be a prank! I'm sure it was toy gun!" I said frantically trying to convince myself of it. 

" are you sure about that?" Will asked as he then snapped his fingers and showed me the video. But then I saw something... In the shadow.. 

" ugh! THAT GLITCH BITCH!" I screamed as I saw Anti mess with my gun. 

" well, I wouldn't necessarily call myself a glitch bitch. And name calling is rude, mister." Will said. My eyes went wide. 

" what do you mean call myself a glitch bitch?!" I asked the man " let me tell you something, you idiot, I AM NOT A̳͕̦N̵̗͔̪̞͙̬͎T̗̘I̮͍͕͙!" I screamed at Will grabbing his shirt collar and bringing him up close to my face. Will looked me up and down. 

" you sure about that, friend? Have you always glitched like that?" Will asked me, I looked at myself. I WAS glitching. 

" no... No.. N̖͖̲̣O̧! Ugh! What's happening to me?" I asked as I started laughing out of nowhere. I started crying a bit. " I just wanna go back to my kids!" 

" I know someone who can help" Will said to me. I looked up at him. I nodded. Before I could blink we were there. " Darkiplier manor" Will said. " if anyone can help you, it's him." I was going to look at him but when I turned he was gone. I looked around. He was in a bush. " I.. I can't go in there bad memories of my old friends..." I nodded to Will's explanation. 

I went up and was about to knock on the door, but it opened before I could and I heard a loud and echoey "ENTER" coming from inside. I gluped and took a step in to the lions den.

**Author's Note:**

> Set after WMLW ( Wilford mother loving warfstashe) and immediately after the events of bro average.


End file.
